Mi Ángel guardián
by kuroshithatsukoi
Summary: cuando alguien muere,no necesariamente se va y te deja sol@ /NorIce/ feo Summary ;-;


**AU:no son países**

* * *

Mi Ángel guardián

Hace tiempo que perdí a la persona que amaba, a aquella persona que me había prometido amor eterno, aún recuerdo su rostro, el cual siempre fue inexpresivo, recuerdo que antes de dejarme sus ojos demostraban tantos sentimientos que me fue difícil saber cuáles, solo sé que por primera vez lo vi sonreír, lo cual hizo que me fuera más difícil verlo así, recuerdo que por un momento sentí calidez cuando me sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo todo era frío, sentía que mientras el moría frente a mis ojos yo moría con él, sentía que mi vida ya no iba a tener sentido si él no estaba, recuerdo las hermosas palabras que me decía, aquellas dos palabras que ya nunca podré volver a escuchar de él, "te amo" esas dulces palabras que ya nunca podre escuchar salir de su boca, desde el momento en que lo perdí no soy el mismo, casi no salgo de mi casa, ya que todo me recuerda a él, Lukas, hermano mío, amante mío, ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para volver a verte? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para estar contigo por siempre?, quiero estar contigo, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, sentir los latidos de tu corazón, quiero que me abraces y me digas que esto solo es una pesadilla, pero ya no puedo, ahora tu descansas eternamente, y esto no es un sueño, no importa cuando quiera que lo fuera, esta es mi triste realidad, ya nunca poder dormir a tu lado, ya no habrá alguien que me pida que le diga "onii-chan", debo admitir que me era un poco divertido, ahora todo eso es imposible, tú ya no estas y eso me duele tanto que quiero llorar, pero no lo hare, ya que sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, tendré que aguantar este dolor hasta el día en que muera y pueda volver a estar contigo, y esta vez para siempre, he considerado el suicidio, pero no lo voy a hacer, sé que tú te molestarías, en cualquier momento puede llegar mi fin, pero no quiero provocármelo yo mismo, quiero esperar

"y tienes que esperar"

"eh?...hay alguien ahí?" por alguna razón la voz me suena familiar, es…no, él no puede ser

"no reconoces mi voz, lillebror?(1)"

"…L-Lukas?"

"si" no lo puedo creer, frente a mi apareció la viva imagen de Lukas, solo que tenía alas

"eða guð minn ... alvöru ert þú? (2)"

"Por supuesto que soy yo" quiero abrazarlo, las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, ya no puedo contenerlas más, mis mejillas se mojan por las lágrimas saladas "no llores" Lukas, delicadamente, seco mis lágrimas con sus manos, las cuales se sienten tan cálidas

"como quieres que no llore si tú ya no estás conmigo?"

"no digas eso, yo siempre he estado contigo, que tu no me veas es otra cosa"

"te extraño mucho Lukas"

"y yo a ti, extraño el poder abrazarte y besarte, pero para que eso vuelva a pasar tu tendrías que morir, y yo no quiero que mueras por mi culpa"

"Lukas…"

"dime?"

"cuando muera…¿me recibirás con los brazos abiertos?"

"claro que sí, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, listo para abrazarte y besarte"

"ég elska þig(3)"

"og jeg elsker deg også(4)…me tengo que ir, pero re cuerda, yo te estaré esperando, pero quiero esperar hasta que sea el momento, no quiero que acabes tu vida solo para estar conmigo"

"lagi(5)"

"farvel, bror(6)"

"kveðja, kveðjum, Lukas(7)" después de eso Lukas desapareció, ahora entiendo, él nunca me dejo, "gracias Lukas, por estar conmigo aun después de morir, te lo agradezco tanto, hasta pronto ástin mín(8)"

* * *

**quedo ta~n feo, mientras lo escribia estaba llorando ._. fue extraño ...no se nota que amo el NorIce :3**

**ahora si,las traducciones de las palabras u horaciones que tienen un numero alado:**

**lillebror (noruego): hermano menor**

**eða guð minn ... alvöru ert þú (islandés): oh mi dios...¿enserio eres tu?**

**ég elska þig (islandes): te amo**

**og jeg elsker deg også (noruego): y yo te amo demasiado**

**lagi (islandes): esta bien**

**farvel, bror (noruego): adios, hermano**

**kveðja, kveðjum, Lukas (islandes): adios, hasta pronto Lukas**

**ástin mín (islandés): amor mío**

**por cierto,se que no he actualizado mi otro fic, pero es que derrepente me llego la inspiración...pronto a mas tardar el Lunes tengo la conti del otro fic **

**bye,bye...se cuidan...ve~ PASTAAAAAAAA...VODKAAAAAA,da~...PANDAAAAAAA,aru**


End file.
